miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Olfik21/Losy Miraculum
Od autora : Kręce się po tej wiki od dłuszszego czasu... Komentuje różnych twórców. .... Po miesiącu wkońcu sie odwarzyłam.... Wrzuce wpis .... Jeżeli ktos to przeczyta niech napisze komentarz nawet taki ":)" naprawe prosze. Badźcie wyrozumiali... Pierwsze rozdziały będą skupiały sie na szkole... (kilka juz mam _) a kolejne na walkach i ogólnie życiu bohaterów.. Jezeli komus sie to spodoba to odrazu mówię że, wpisy będa zależaly od mojego nastroju i chęci .... Ale w maju będę dużo czasu spędzała na polu i na majówkach... Nie przedłuzam... TU BĘDĄ WSZYSTKIE ROZDZIAŁY !!! (o ile dam rade to ogarnąć) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ PROLOG Jak pewnie wicie jestem Marinette, mówcie mi po prostu Mari. Każdy koniec rozpoczyna nowy początek tak było również i tym razem. Tylko jeden dzień zmienił wszystko co mnie otacza, ludzi wokół… Ale nie przedłużajmy o mnie wiecie pewnie dużo… Ale zacznijmy już to co pewnie was tu sprowadziło … Zapraszam… (aha i jeszcze Mari nie jąka sie przy Adrienie to musieliście jeszcze wiedzieć) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 1(1.05.2016) Jak zawsze pędziłam do szkoły o dziwo się nie spóźniłam co mnie zdziwiło. Przywitałam się z moją paczką i weszliśmy do klasy . Alya i Nino byli parą więc chcieli siedzieć razem . - Mari siedzimy razem ? – zapytał mnie głos zza moich pleców , był to Adrien. -Jasne czemu by nie . Siedzieliśmy w drugiej ławce by obserwować zachowanie pary. W sumie w liceum był to normalny widok osób trzymających się za ręce .Każdy korytarz był nimi przepełniony . Cieszyłam się, że przynajmniej oni znaleźli drugie połówki. Moja ciągle siedziała ze mną w ławce ale byłam zbyt nieśmiała żeby zagadać. Łeh, no co zrobić. ~6 godzin później~ Czekaliśmy zniecierpliwieni na ostatni już dziś dzwonek . Wybiegłam za próg klasy, ale ktoś chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i obrócił mnie do siebie . Zrobiłam piękny piruet. Nie zdziwił mnie widok Alyi. -Mari dzisiaj u mnie o 17.30 Tylko pokiwałam i uciekłam bo miałam dziś pomagać w dekorowaniu ciast, tortów i kruchych ciasteczek co po prostu uwielbiałam. Potem widziałam, że szła w kierunku Nina i Adriena. ~Alya~ -Hej -Hej Ala- powiedział Nino - Nie mów tak do mnie- powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale już po chwili była tą sama roześmianą Alyią co wcześniej.. - Nino ja mam sprawę do Adriena- mrugnęła mu on wszystko zrozumiał bo już wcześniej Alya opowiedziała cały plan "SFATAMY'+… -Ah tak jasne- powiedział zakłopotany- Ja…-yyy-… ja musze iść... już jestem spóźniony -Paa… pobiegł sprintem do domu - Więc musze się czegos ciebie zapytać … Ale nie tu.. u mnie o 17.30 - Czemu nie tu..?- zapytał -Wiesz to sprawa o Nino, nie wiem co mu kupić.. a ja nie chcę aby przypadkiem podsłuchiwał.. -Wiesz…- nie dała dokończyć zdania -U mnie będzie bezpieczniej… Znasz adres? -A tak…. Tak… wiem… -To dobra pa!!! ~Adrien~ Alya pobiegła, a ja wsiadam do limuzyny(jak ja nie lubię tego określenia) i jade do rezydencji Agrest’ów ~17.00~ w piekarni rodziców Marinette. -Marinette możesz już iść .Dziękujemy ci za pomoc – powiedziała Sabrine. -A która godzina? -17.01 . - To nawet dobrze, że kończę bo zaraz wychodzę do Alyi . -Dobrze... - powiedziała mama Mari Mari wbiegła do pokoju wzieła torebę, położyła w niej Tikki i poszła do przyjaciółki... ~Adrien~ -Plagg jak myślisz po co Alyi informacja "Co kupić Nino"? - Tego ci nie powiem bo nie wiem ale z pewnością coś będzie chciałą z tobą skonsultować.. - Oj, Plagg … Ja sam to już wiedziałem - Przypomnę ci tylko, że jest już 17.20 Kiedy Plagg powiedział to Adrien wrzucił go do torby i wypad przez drzwi pokoju z prędkością światła bo do Alyi miał kawał drogi . … Nic nie powiedział ani Natalie, ani również ojcu… Po prostu poszedł… Na końcu chciałam bardzo podziekować użytkowniczne CzarnyKiciuś, której opka bardzo mi sie podobaja.. To właśnie dzięki jej zdecydowałam się to napisać ... Zainspirowała mnie.... i to chyba wszystko. C.D.N _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hej!! To juz dzisiaj drugi wpis więc nie wiem czy jeszcze cos wrzuce! Dzisiaj gratis bo staram się pisac od 200 do 300 wyrazów a dzis AŻ 512 WYRAZÓW !! nie dziekujcie bo zabawiłam się w polsata !!!! Ale spokojnie !! Nexty w drodze !!!Jak zwykle dialogi !! No przepraszam ale tak mi pasowało !! Zapraszam !:Dedykacja dla dziewczyny, która dzięki mnie to polubiła : Ania14725 i mojej współautorki ksiazki xdd CzarnyKiciuś !! ROZDZIAŁ 2 (1.05.2016) ROZDZIAŁ 2 ~Adrien~ Wypadłem z pokoju . Biegłem ile sił w nogach do Alyi nie chciałem jej zawieść… JA zawsze mogłem na nią liczyć . ~Marinette~ Była już 17.25 kiedy weszłam do pokoju Alyi. Siedziała na łóżku i czytała książkę. -Hej Mari - No hej po co to nagłe wezwanie do siebie? -Mamy coś do obgadania…. Po czym tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na telefon… Od Nino do Alyi - Cel już się zbliża -jasne… przyjęłam -wchodzi - dzięki już dam sobie rade -proszę… o której przyjść ? -bądź o 18.00 ok. ? -spoko>.. ~W tym samym momencie ze strony Marinette ~ Co ona pisze.. ? I tak mi nie powie więc nie mam na co liczyć… Do pokoju wparował wysoki blondyn ubrany w koszule w odcieniu niebieskości o zielonych oczach … Gwałtownie się odwróciłam -Hej… j Alya … - powiedział szybko poczym spowolnił – hej Marinette… -Cześć- powiedziały razem jakby wiedziały dokładnie co mówić -Alya miałaś sprawę a widzę że, macie babskie pogaduchy więc nie chce przeszkadzać… -Nie Adrien nie przeszkadzasz… -Na pewno -tak na 100% . Naprawdę, będziesz musiał chwilę zostać bo chcę go zrobić ręcznie, wiecie takie DIY ale z waszymi radami wyjdzie mi jeszcze lepiej niz gdybym go robiła sama- Alya ciągła gładko bo bała niezłą kłamczuchą. -Ok….? – odpowiedział Adrien ~Alya zerka na telefon~ Od Nino do Alya - i… -dopiero wszedł -zaczynaj już tą akcje bo już na polu robi się zimno -ok.. zaczynam, a ty mi tam nie zamarznij w końcu jest maj !! - hah kocham Cie pap! ~W tym samym czasie~ - Adrien? -tak? - Czemu ona gada do telefonu i jednocześnie pisze …? -Wiesz….- Alya u po raz kolejny mu chamsko przerwała …- to co zaczynamy ? -Alya!? - Co ?! -PORAZ KOLEJNY MI PRZERYWASZ !!! -Przepraszam.. - dobra zaczynajmy bo wy się pokucicie nic nie zrobicie a Nino czeka na prezent !- Krzyknęła Mari -Alya a jakiej to okazji chcesz mu dać prezent ?- zapytał ciekawski Adrien z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem Alya czuła że, zaraz wpadnie. Życie przeleciało jej przed oczami .Już nie była taką dobrą kłamczucha za która jeszcze do niedawna się podawała. Otworzyła buzie i powiedziała -YYYYYY..yyyy.y. -Mogliśmy się tego spodziewać Mari. – powiedział kierując wzrok na Marinette - A ja chyba wiem dlaczego, to ich miesiącznica o której nawet nam nie powiedzieli..! - Dobre Mari – uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.. Ymmy..jjyyuu,mm….. – Alya nie wiedziała co powiedzieć -Mari mam pomysł… Adrien odsunął włosy z uch Marinette. Przez Mari przeszedł dreszcz. Teraz szeptał : -Alya jest bardzo wrażliwa na łaskotki może w ten sposób uda nam się z niej coś wydusić . Kiwnęłam tylko głową i usiedliśmy z obu stron Alyi. Patrzyła na nas jakbyśmy chcieli ja zjeść. Alya się rozglądała ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się na drzwiach . Ciężko przełknęła ślinę i chciała uciec ale Adrien złapał ja i rzucił na łóżko i zaczęła się walka (JONH CENA!!!) Łaskotaliśmy ją dobre dwie minuty i w końcu pękła. -Ja….- mówiła przez fale śmiechu – bawiłam się w swatkę!!! Dalej się śmiała bo faktycznie była BARDZO wrażliwa na łaskotki. -Co?!- wstaliśmy obydwoje na raz… Ale zaraz potem oboje się zarumieniliśmy bo faktycznie ani ja Marinette, ani ona mi nie była obojętna … C.D.N Mam nadzieje, że to polsatoskie zagranie nie przyniesie na mnkie patelni !! Podobało się / mam nadzieje że tak bo sie napracowałam. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ 3 (2.05.2016) Witam ! Troszkę ten rozdział będzie krótszy ale nastepy już obiecuje będzie dłuższy ! Dzis dedykacja dla: Miraculum i ja 1 _za naprawde motywujący komentarz i standardowo dla mojej internetowej PSIAPSIUŁY CzarnyKiciuś ~Adrien~ Nie mogłem spojrzeć jej w twarz. Bałem się o to co zobaczę. Łzy szczęścia, rumieńce a może obraza i zniesmaczenie. Nie mogłem ale chciałem . Najwidoczniej ona miała tak samo. Próbowała się odwrócić ale coś ją blokowało. -Ehem … - Alya przerwała . -ee…. – oboje odwróciliśmy – czyli bardzo się gniewacie …- powiedziała smutna. W tym momencie do pokoju wtargnął uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Nino. -Elo wszystkim !!!! – powiedział ale nagle zobaczył smutna Alye , speszoną Marinette i Adriena i od razu spoważniał . -yyy… wiecie nie bardzo rozumiem…- powiedział a w tym czasie z jego twarzy zszedł uśmiech. -Nino jak to nie rozumiesz skoro planowałeś go z Alya !? – krzyknął Adrien Alya spojrzała na Nina jakby chciała żeby uratował sytuację. Po 1: jakiego go ? Po 2: Alya!? Serio łaskotkami cię przekupili !?Nie mylę się ? – powiedział z ironią w głosie Nino -Plan !! Wiesz….– powiedziała Mari ale nie kto inny jak Alyia jej przeszkodziła - Tak łaskotkami – powiedziała z ironia w głosie Alya zakładając ręce na krzyż -Wiecie co ja już idę … - powiedział Adrien – Mari idziesz ze mną… ?, A z resztą poco się pytam :chodź. ~Marinette~ Chwycił mnie za rękę . Ja się trochę z buraczyłam (Xdd) Ciągnął mnie w stronę drzwi Alya w tym momencie się ucieszyła bo wiedziała, że jej plan nie poszedł jej jak po maśle. Ale chociaż Adrien wziął mnie za rękę. Szepnęła coś do Nina i się dalej uśmiechała. Kiedy Adrien się odwrócił nagle jak na zawołanie posmutniała. Dobra z niej aktorka. Wyszliśmy z domu… Na ulicy Adrien mnie puścił. Na szczęście nie wiedział , które to okno do pokoju Alyi, bo widziałam, że wszystko nagrywała. …. Podobało sie! Jeśli tak zostawiajcie swoje przemyślenia i propozycje co jeszcze wprowadzić do tego opka aby było jeszcze ciekawsze ! Może z czegoś skorzystam ! Aha i jeśli spodoba wam sie czyjś kom z propozycją to napiszcie "tak" weznę go pod uwagę i z chęcią skorzystam !! Paa! Widzimy (piszemy) sie w komentarzach !! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 4 ('2.05.16) No hej ! Ten rozdział dedykuje CzarnyKiciś (p) dla ciebie !! Spojrzałam w okno. Stała w nim Alyia i Nino… Alya pokazała mi kciuk w górę, ale starałam się tam nie patrzeć bo wydałabym ich na zgubę więc tylko przewróciłam oczami. Było ciemno dlatego Adrien nie zauważył mimo że staliśmy pod latarnią. Gdzie on się patrzył?! (hej! Bez skojarzeń) -Marinette, może odprowadzić cię do domu ? – zapytał blondyn którego oczy lśniły w blasku księżyca podobnie jak u Czarnego Kota… Chciałam powiedzieć ‘Naprawdę nie musisz” ale jego zielone jak wiosenna trawa oczy wręcz prosiły o to… -No dobrze, jeśli nalegasz… Tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął… Chyba mu na tym zależało … - Opowiesz mi cos o swoim talencie – zapytał mnie głos z głębokiej toni ciemnego nieba którego rozświetlały miliardy gwiazd, które jak mówiono były strażnikami Paryża… -Ja… Wiesz- tym razem nikt nie przerwał chyba, że ja się liczę- jestem niezdarna i nie mam talentu…(''poco ja mu to mówiłam że jestem niezdarna !! Mari uspokój się ))) ''-''Jak to nie masz, a twoje projekty!? TO twój talent!- powiedział jakby chciał mnie pocieszyć -Ah , one są tylko wytworem cząski mojej wyobraźni … to tylko marzenia, które się nie spełnia, Adrien.. -Marinette co ty w ogóle mówisz ?! Masz ogromny talent.. ! Zabraniam ci tak mówić… Później nastała cisza w której słychać było tylko jeżdżące samochody… Nim się obejrzeliśmy byliśmy już pod piekarnią … - No to pa … Ale za nim odszedł dał mi buziaka w policzek – troszkę się zarumienił… -Paa..a – odpowiedziałam czułam motylki w brzuchu które wierciły się by wylecieć (normalnie Akumy miłości) W tym momencie nie zważaliśmy na nic.. Na rodziców Mari, którzy stali za szybą i wpatrywali się na nas,na przechodniów, na auta i to był nasz błąd.. -Adrien!!!??? – Ktoś krzyknął Nagle limuzyna się zatrzymała a z niej wysiadła CLOE ! -Co ty w ogóle robisz tu z tą nędzna dziewczyną !? - Ja już pójdę -powiedziała zakłopotana całą tą sytuacją Mari… -A ty gdzie nędzna dziewucho !?- powiedziała z sarkazmem niczym krytyk modowy -Cloe zabraniam ci tak mówić…. Marinette jest cudowna, miłą, śliczną i bystrą dziewczyna i nie ma na mordzie tonę plastiku jak ty ! – troszeczkę go poniosło… Stałam jak wryta w ziemię …. Chciałam się pod nią zapaść … Na marne … Cloe wsiadła fochnięta do limuzyny i odjechała… -Yhyy… - powiedział Adrien , który się zburaczył i z niepewnym usmieszkiem, drapiąc się po głowie powiedział: - To ja już może pójdę .. Odszedł kawałek a ja nadal stałam jak wryta.. Adrien…. Czekaj!!- zawołałam. On się odwrócił . Podbiegłam i się w niego wtuliłam i powiedziałam ciche ‘dziękuje’…. Widzicie plan Alyi wypalił ! '' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Rozdział 5 ' ''To będzie jeden z krótszych ale następny jest jest dłuższy !! Dedyk dla moich kłutliwych Kotełów !! '' ~Adrien~ Chciałbym by ta chwila trwała wiecznie… JA CHYBA ZACZĄŁEM COŚ CZUĆ DO MARI ! CO Z BIEDRONKĄ !!! KOCHAM JE OBIE ! Dlaczego przy Mari czuje się jak przy mojej Biedronsi! Dzieje się tu cos dziwnego ! Mówiłem sobie w myślach! -przepraszam – Mari odkleiła się ode mnie . -Za co ? - YY … za to …- po czym odbiegła i znikła za rogiem. ~W pokoju Marinette ~ -Tikki co ja zrobiłam- powiedziała zdesperowana Marinette, której oczy świeciły się na koncercie Jageda Stone’a. - Ale Mari spełniłaś swoje marzenia, on cie nie odrzucił, on odwzajemnił psytulas ( pozdro CzarnyKiciuś) - No tak ale ja czułam cos dziwnego, jakbym znała te ruchy, ten rodzaj psytulasa Tikki ! -Wiesz muszę się przewietrzyć ! ~w tym samym czasie u Adriena~ -Plagg ja się zakochałem w Mari! – powiedział z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy - To dla mnie dobrze … Przynajmniej nie będę musiał słuchać o Biedronsi ! -Plagg ale … Plagg wiedział kim jest Biedronka więc postanowił, że powie mu jedna maluśką informacje, żeby chłopina się nie męczył jak jego powszednicy. -Adrien jest pewna tajemnica, której nie mam prawa ci wyjawić ale ja czuje pewną więś po między tobą a nią … Niestety musisz wpaść na to sam …. I tak powiedziałem za dużo .. -Plagg co to ma znaczyć !? – zapytał ciekawski Adrien W tym momencie nawet nie powiedziałem formułki a Plagg wleciał w pierścień … ~u Mari stało się dokładnie to samo... Tikki wleciała w kolczyki bez formułki ~ Teraz oboje wyskoczyli przez okna swoich pokoju . Czuli dobrą aurę … _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Rozdział6 (3.05.16) Aura była niepowtarzalna, taka której nie dało się opisać. Każdy zapach był intensywniejszy, wzrok wyostrzony na każdą rzecz i nawet ludzie zachowywali się inaczej . W półmroku na budynkach widać było dwie postacie. Biegnące do siebie. Kiwnęły tylko głowami i zeskoczyły z dachu budynku wprost do jakiegoś mieszkania. Nic nie mówili biegli w tę samą stronę do jakiegoś jasnego pomieszczenia po chwili czar prysł. Nieskazitelnie białe światło stało się ciemnością. Na środku pokoju stała wysoka, szczupła postać. Aura była nieprzyjemna, taka mdła . Czarna postać otworzyła wielką witrynę . Biedronka i Czarny Kot wiedzieli kim jest postać to Władca Ciem. To nie była zabawa. Na ręce WC usiadł biały motylek. –Akuma- szepta Kotu Biedronka Nagle biały motyl stał się czarny i wyleciał przez okno. Biedronka już chciała go łapać, kiedy nagle obraz znikł im oczom ukazał się staruszek Mistrzu Fu. – Witajcie Biedronko i Czarny Kocie to była próba…. Tikki i Plagg bardzo dobrze się sprawowaliście… Tą aurę wywołała Nuru… Każde Kwami w niebezpieczeństwie wzywa mnie i wywołuje złą aurę. –Mistrzu, czy to znaczy, że Nuru wpadła w złe ręce… ? Przecież to Władca Ciem.. -Tikki, to znaczy , że Nuru została oddana w ręce jeszcze większego złoczyńcy. Ale to nie koniec złych wiadomości. Miraculum Pszczoły zostało skradzione…. Czuję od niego złą aurę…. To pewnie właśnie miał na celu WC. Od dziś mamy dwóch przeciwników . – Przepraszam- przerwała Biedronka- skoro Mistrz czuł złą aurę to z kąt ta dobra?- zapytała - To dobre pytanie Mar…. – ugryzł się w język – Biedronko … To ja ją stworzyłem by was wezwać… ~Myśli Koteła ~ Czyli imię Biedronki zaczyna się na Mar…. Mar.. Mar… Martyna…. Nie Mar….. ma… Marinette !? Od jutra ją śledzę i jako Adrien tez się do niej zbliżę jeszcze bardziej. ~Ze srony Biedronki i Mistrza Fu ~ -Mistrzu co on robi – szepnęła do mistrza i stanęła obok niego by obserwować Koteła. -Nie wiem, ale miny stroji świetne . – powiedział - Tak to prawda… - Kocie ?- zapytałam - YYY… tak Biedronsiu ? - Z kąt te miny ? - A wiesz nie ważne… -Dobrze więc jutro po szkole zjawcie się u mnie w kostiumach... - powiedział Fu ścierają kurz z strego magnetofonu... -PO szkole !? – zapytali równocześnie - Przecież chodzicie do tej SA…. – znowu się ugryzł w język – SA….. lomon …- uśmiechnął się niepewnie -Aha… - odpowiedzieli równo Oboje nie byli głupi i wiedzieli co chciał powiedzieć . Biedronka niegdy nie była ciekawa tożsamości koteła, ale kiedy dowiedziała się, że chodzi z nią do tej samej szkoły była coraz bardziej ciekawska. ~myśli Koteła~ Biedronka chodzi ze mą do szkoły to coraz bardziej jest prawdopodobne, że to Marinette…. Umówię się z nią do kina przyjrzę się zrobimy sobie selfii i porównam je do Biedronsi… - ej dobre Kocurze_-pochwalił sam siebie i się uśmiechnął… -… Wracajcie już do domu – powiedział Fu.. Kot słyszał, że o czymś rozmawiał z Mari,… znaczy z Biedronkom ale wolał chwalić sam siebie, jego sprawa…. Ok.... Zabieram się za pisanie 7 rozdziału ..... Podobało się !? No mam nadzieję !! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 7 (4.05.16) Teraz troszkę informacji: mianowicie , mam super pomysły... ale do ich zrealizowania potrzebne jest mi kilka dni.... Dotycza tego opowiadania.... Planuje liczne podróże, odkrywanie nowych tajemnic, poznawanie ludzi itp.... Mam również zaplanowaną niespodziankę.... Ale najpierw (uwaga te spoilery) opka w tym tygodniu mogą wydawać sie nudne... Ale muszą być abyście zrozumieli dalsza fabułę.... No to i tyle już nie przedłużam.... Dedyk dla Ania14725( która dała mi zeszyty, a ja jej to obiecałam.....) No to zapraszam :) Oboje pożegnali się i wybiegli z domu Mistrza… Każdy w swoją stronę …. ~U Adriena~ -Plagg, schowaj pazury !! – powiedział, poczym złapał Plagga na ręce i dał mu ser.- Wiesz chyba wiem kim jest Biedronka – kontynuował- to to dziewczyna z mojej klasy… Marinette.. Na razie się jej przyjrzę, zaproszę do kina i ogólnie będę zbierać wiadomość.. -Nawet nie wiesz jak blisko jesteś Adrien- szepnął Plagg pod nosem opychając się serem . Wyglądał nadzwyczaj poważnie. -Coś mówiłeś Plagg? – zapytał zapatrzony w ekran biedrobloga Alyi. -Nie nic ! – powiedział z ulgą, że go nie zrozumiał . -Jutro umówię się Mari do kina... powiedział Adrien włączając muzykę na wieży… ~u Mari ~ - Tikki odkropkuj ! – krzyknęła Marinette. Tikki opadła na kanapę stojącą w pokoju Mari... -Tikki, kiedy Mistrz zdradził tajemnicę, że ja i kot chodzimy do tej samej szkoły jego osoba coraz bardziej mnie iryguje ! -Wiesz jak w czymś ci to pomoże to ci mogę trochę o nim opowiedzieć… - Tikki jadła ciasteczka .. - Tak Tikki powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz !!- usiadła obok niej zaciekawiona -Więc tak Kotu podczas przemiany gałka oczna zmienia kolor na zielony, aha i jeśli nie ma zielonych oczu to tęczówkę też. Kotu zmienia się charakter. Dużo się różni. Z opowiadań Plagga wiem, że………… - Yyy… Tikki to to Plagg ? – zapytała Mari -Ah, tak to kwami Czarnego kota , to najważniejsza informacja - zrobiła facepalma z własnej głupoty... - O tak, dobra kapuje, mów dalej…- powiedziała energicznie nabuzowana dalsza częściom historii Marinette... -Czarne Koty w rzeczywistości są spokojni lub spokojne. Za to kiedy się przemieniął mają charakter Plagga : są mistrzami podrywu, cwaniaki, spryt i zwinność… No po prostu takie Plaggowe łobuzy.. Włosy na głowie muszą zakrywać uszy… Tak po prostu ma być… No i to chyba wszystko. - Dzięki Tikki nawet nie wiesz jak mi pomogłaś.. Teraz kiedy usłuszę imię Plagg Czarny kot sam się zdemaskuje… Trochę krótki... wiem ale cóż nie miałam wczoraj czasu więc sie nieczepiać....!! ;) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 8 Ten wpis ma ... UWAGA !!! .... AZ 604 SŁOWA, ale wcale nie wydaje się taki długi!! '' ~Następny dzień~ Dziś wszytko szło Mari świetnie… Obudziła się 10 minut przed budzikiem, ani razu się nie potknęła, nic jej nie upadło…. Ubrana była w niecodziennnie; bo w skejtówę (taka spódniczka) i top. Do tego założyła capa ( czapka z prostym daszkiem jak ktoś woli). Z ogromnej szafy wyjęła fiszkę na której nie jeździła już pewno z trzy lata… Książki spakowała do luźnej, ogromnej torby… Powiesiła ją na ramieniu, pożegnała się z rodzicami i wyszła do szkoły (na końcu wpisu postaram się dodać obrazek jak mniej więcej wyglądała) Nawet podczas drogi nie upadła ani razu… Jechała po chodniku zwinnie omijając ludzi. Gdyż tuż pod szkołą wpadła na kogoś… - Jeju bardzo przepraszam, nic ci się nie stało?- spojrzała w górę. Jej oczy utkwiły w wielkich czarnych jak smoła oczach wysokiego chłopaka o rudych włosa, ale nie nachalnie rudych tylko przyjemnie delikatnie rudym kolorze … (nie wiem co mnie naszło na Rudolfa). Odziwo nie miał on za dużo piegów. Miał je tylko wokół nosa.. Całemu zajściu przyglądał się zazdrosny Adrien, który tylko w myślach powtarzał sobie ‘On się przystawia do mojej przyszłej dziewczyny, jeszcze mnie popamięta’ Bez chwili namysłu podszedł do nich, złapał Mari za rękę i porwał za sobą ku wejściu szkoły. Przy tym posłał rudemu (matko jakie określenie) zabójcze spojrzenie. ~Rudy ( jeszcze nie ma imienia)~ To pewnie jego dziewczyna…. Ale faktycznie podoba mi się… co tam… poflirtuje z nią… - pomyślał Luke (uwaga czytaj Luk i ja też tak będę pisała żeby było szybciej… powiedzmy że to skrót..) ~Adrien i Mari ~ -Adrien co w ciebie wstąpiło- powiedziała Marinette -ON- powiedział złośliwie -Aha – czy mógłbyś mnie puścić -Zaraz jeszcze nie…. Mam do ciebie sprawę… -Jaką…. ? Gdy weszli do szkoły na ławce siedziała Cloe z Sabriną… -No proszę, proszę ty dalej trzymasz się z tą snopką Adienku?, Nie wolałbyś ze mną?- zapytała arogancko Cloe -Nie!!! – krzyknął na całą szkołę… Daj spokój mi i moim przyjaciołom jeszcze raz się do mnie odezwiesz oskarżę się no napaści…- z każdym krokiem szedł w stronę Cloe nadal krzycząc- mam cię dość!! Cloe wiedząc jak silny jest Adrien, ciężko przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła się cofać. Adrien nadal jej wygarniał co o niej myślał przez te wszystkie lata, przez które musiał ją znać. W końcu Cloe trafiła na ścianę. Adrien już był niedaleko, nie było gdzie uciec bo cała szkoła otoczyła ich niczym widownia…. Adrien już miał jej dać z liścia gdy nagle zamiast wypacykowanej twarzy Cloe zobaczył twarz Marinette która w ostatniej chwili złapała jego rękę prze natrafieniem na ścianę plastiku przez którego grubą warstwę pewnie i tak nic nie poczuła… -STOP !! – krzyknęła Mari trzymając w górze zamachniętą na Cloe rękę Adriena. – PRZESTAŃ ! – spojrzała na niego groźną minął On tylko otworzył buzię ze zdziwienia, że tak drobna i delikatna dziewczyna jak Mari mogła powstrzymać ciężką łapę 17-stolatka. Puściła jego rękę poczym odeszła przepychając się w tłumie do klasy… Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na nią… wszystkie szczęki opadły na ten widok… telefony były zwrócone na nią w tym też Alyi (dawno jej nie było, nie?)Niektórzy z chłopaków zaczęli być cichymi adoratorami Marinette; tej niepozornie cichej i grzecznej a jednak niezmiernie silnej… Jednak dla niej nie było to ważne była zła na Adriena , za to że posunął się za daleko… (jeszcze chciałam powiedzieć coś o tym jak Adrien pocisnął Cloe przez piekarnią Mari… nie bez powodu były tam AKUMY MIŁOŚCI !! – NIE SPODZIEWALIŚCIE SIĘ TEGO CO !! TO WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO NIE ZOSTAŁA PRZEMIENIONA W SUPERZŁOCZYŃCĘ … Akumy Miłości złagodziły jej gniew chociaż nie do końca co widać po tym rozdziale..Po prostu ona tego nie wiedziała…) Opis Luka będzie dziś!! tym się nie martwcie !! '' '' ''Mam nadzieje, że się podobało bo przez ten dział o mało co nie spóżniłam sie na majówkę.. '' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Opis nowej postaci Luke Gardone ''. ''· Opis Luke Gardone Jest wysokim chłopakiem o ciemnych i czarnych jak smoła oczach i włosach w delikatnym nienachlanym odcieniu rudego. Ma piegi koło nosa , ale jak na rudego ma ich niedużo. Pochodzi z Kanady a do Paryżu przeprowadził się z matką- bizneswoman od produkcji materiałów na wysoką skale. · Opis ubioru Najczęściej chodzi w T-shirtcie w napisy, na to zarzuca ciemno-brązową kurtkę i ciemne dżinsy. Na stopach ma granatowe trampki. Włosy uczesane ‘na piłkarza’ czyli z boków wygolone i na szczycie głowy dłuższe. · Cechy charakteru: Jest miły, uprzejmy i przyjacielski. Szybko wpada w gniew ale niełatwo daje się prowokować do czegoś więcej (np.bujek). Chętnie pomaga innym ludziom. Lubi się włuczyć po okolicy, przezco już nieraz miał kłopoty. Ma dobre relacje z matką, gdyż często rozmawiają. Jest leniwy i często dokuczliwy. ''Tada !! Oto jest !! Na dzisiaj to by było wszystko !! '' ''_____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 9 Proszę oto jest ! Dziś się dzieje ! Naprawdę ! Będzie gorącooo!! Dedyk dla mojej koffanej CzaryKiciuś i wszystkich którym się to poboba!! Ok... Zapraszam ... ~Marinette-myśli ~ Co on sobie wyobraża, to że się kogoś nie lubi, nie oznacza, że ma kogoś bić – rozmyślała idą cała zdenerwowana do klasy. Gdy przekroczyła próg klasy zadzwonił dzwonek. Wkrótce przyszli i nasi łaskawi oglądajacy zajście. Adrien patrzył na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem, ale ja unikałam jego oczu. Unikałam go cały czas. ~Luke~(jednak będe pisać całe imię by nie było wątbliwości) Pewnie się pokłucili… Dobra mam szansę po lekcjach zaproszę ja do kina.. ~Koniec lekcji~ Mari wybiegła ze szkoły w tempie geparda. W tym samym czasie chłopaki szukali Marinette ~Adrien~ Kiedy zobaczyłem tego chłopaka chciałem go zjeść, podszedł do mnie (zaczęła się rozmowa) -Ty blondi !! Ty jesteś chłopakiem tej dziewczyny co rano we mnie wpadła? -Ni… jeszcze n.. znaczy tak, a co ?- widać było z kilometra, że Adrien za nim nie przepada i na każde słowo odpowiada od niechcenia. -Bo jej szukałem .. - A co ci do niej ? -Nic nie twój interes. Nie mogę poznać swojej przyszłej dziewczyny ? -Co ty mówisz gn**u … ty myślisz, że cię pokocha smarkaczu?!- powiedział zazdrosny Adrien -Odezwał się największy pan życia … Swoją drogą mógłbyś pilnować swojej laski… a ty wolisz stać i się gapić jak ja ci ją zabieram.. -Ooo przegiąłeś !! Rozpętała się szarpanina . Wszystko widział Nino. Zaraz zareagował podbiegł do nich i ich rozdzielił. Adrien podbił rudemu oko , a rudy rozciął Adrienowi wargę. Nie uszło to uwadze nauczycieli, jednak gdy zobaczyli Nina, który ich rozdziela wiedzieli że, Adrien Ninowi nic nie zrobi a Luke odpuści. Pozostawili to więc Ninu. Po całej akcji wpisali im po 10 punktów ujemnych. Adrien prosił a wręcz błagał by nic nie mówić ojcu. Dyrektor się zgodził , ale pod warunkiem, że więcej taka sytuacja na terenie szkoły nie zaistnieje , ani również nigdzie indziej. Alyia wszystko nagrywała by później pokazać to Marinette . Alya doskonale wiedziała, że Mari jest w domu bo widziała ją jak do niego szła. Po szkole i po złagodzeniu emocji Adriena poszła do Marinette. ~Marinette~ Od razu po lekcjach udałam się do domu. Kiedy weszłam od strony domu a nie piekarni wpadłam do swojego pokoju i dałam Tikki ciastka. -Co się stało ? Dzisiaj w szkole było nadzwyczaj głośno.- powiedziała zatroskana Tikki która właśnie siadała na ramieniu Mari. - Chodzi o to, że dzisiaj w szkole Adrien chciał uderzyć Cloe. Widzę po między nimi pewne podobieństwo- powiedziała Mari która miała zamyśloną minę - Podobieństwo ?! Do kogo !?- powiedziała speszona Tikki gdyż doskonale wiedziała kim jest Czarny Kot. - DO KOTA !! Zaraz ! Zielone oczy, blond włosy, te ruchy z tą je tak dobrze znałam…. Adrien to !>???>> -Czarny Kot …. –dokończyła Tikki – Już myślałam, że się nie domyślisz !! -Tikki ty o wszystkim wiedziałaś !!??- powiedziała wstając energicznie z łóżka Mari. -tak … - Tikki podrapała się po głowie -To ja już wiem jaką miał do mnie sprawę !! On też wie że jestem Biedronkom !! Dlatego był zazdrosny i złapał mnie za rękę na oczach tego chłopaka !! Zaraz jak on się nazywa?? !! A nie wiem nie ważne !! Podobam się Adrienowi !!! Tikki latała do okoła pokoju i zatrzymała się tuż przed klapą. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadła Alyia ( mistrzyni wpadania do chaty przyjaciółki w odpowiednim momencie!) - Z kąt wiesz!? – krzyknęła Alyia otwierając klapę… Niestety Tikki nie zdołała się ukryć i była wprost na wysokości oczu Alyi. - Marriii !! CO TO JEST!! -Alyia spokojnie wszystko ci wytłumaczę.. – Mari czuła ten moment !! Ona chcę powiedział Alyi kim jest !! -Alyia ja jestem … _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 10 (5.05 16) -Alyia ja jestem …. – zamknęła oczy- Alyia zostaw telefon na biurku i podejdź. Aliya zrobiła to o co prosiła jej przyjaciółka. Podeszła. Marinette z zamkniętymi oczami wiedziała co robi Aliya zamknęła klapę i podeszła -JESTEM BIEDRONKĄ –otworzyła oczy - Mari czy to kawał ? Marinette nic nie odpowiedziała tylko zawołała -Tikki kropkuj !! Już po chwili przed Alyią stała Biedronka. - Czy to jest kawał Alyio ? -Ni..n…nie to nie jest kawał …!! Matko moja najlepsza przyjaciółka to Biedroka !! Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć !! Ale musiałam być ślepa!! Opowiedz mi wszystko !! Alyia dopytywała o wszystko. Po 2 godzinach musiała iść do domu. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała pokazać filmik Marinette. -Tikki odkropkuj !! Zamieniła się w Marinette, wzięła fiszkę i wyszła pojeździć . Po kilku minutach jeździła po pełnych ludzi uliczkach Paryżu. Wjechała w ulicę na której był dom Adriena. Przejechała obok niego nawet nie patrząc w tamtą stronę ~Adrien~ CO ja zrobiłem dobrze, że niema ojca wypytywał by o wargę. Podszedł do okna i zauważył, że Marinette jedzie na desce . Wyciągnął swoją i poszedł do Mari . ~na zewnątrz~ -Mari !! – usłyszałam głos za sobą Postanowiłam się nie odwracać i udać, że go nie widziałam , a niech się pomęczy ! Ale w głębi duszy cieszyłam się z tego faktu . - Poczekaj ! – ja przyśpieszyłam . Po niedługim wyścigu dogonił mnie i złapał za rękę. -Nie uciekaj i tak cię złapię- powiedział – chciałem przeprosić za to że chciałem uderzyć Cloe wiem, że nie tolerujesz przemocy. -Tak to prawda…. A teraz przepraszam śpieszę się… Zapadał zmrok dlatego Marinette nie zauważyła rany na wardze. -Musimy pogadać … -Dobrze więc o czym ? – zapytałam O tym… wiem że jesteś Biedronkom… - przerwałam mu – a ja wiem że jesteś Czarnym Kotem .. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć …. Kocham cię- popatrzyłam na niego z uśmiechem- ja ciebie też. Siedzieliśmy pod drzewem z widokiem na wieżę Eiffla. Było cudownie. Nagle Adrien się zbliżył i mnie pocałował w usta (nie rozpisuje się ).W tedy Mari wyczuła ranę. -Adrien!- odrewała się -Tak kochanie? -CO ty masz na wardze ? -A to .. yyy... - zaśmiał sie niewnie- ja sie o ciebie pobiłem z tym rudzielcem-powiedział na jednym wdechu. -Jak to ? - zapytałam - -Bo pamiętasz jak rano cie złapałem za rękeę i ciągłem do wejścia.. - No tak.. - No to ja byłem zazrosny - powedział robiąc maślane oczka- i jeszcze ta sprawa ... Chciałem cię zaprosić do kina... ale kiedy czułem to zazdrość juz byłem w stuprocentach pewny że ty to Biedronka ... -Więcej tak nie rób - pogłasałam go po głowie -Wybaczasz ?.. -Wybaczam swojemu chłopakowi ... Jakbym zawachała sie nie ?! - no nie wiem - znowu mnie pocałował. - Muszę iść - spojrzałam na zegarek -Odprowadzę cię... - Ok.. - po chwili jechaliśmy na deskach przez tętniące życiem uliczki Paryżu.. Na szczęscie był piątek... Ściemniło się Paryż oświetlał księżyc jechaliśmy przez Paryż na deskach trzymając się za ręce nic nas nie rozdzieliło, nawet latarnia. Jechaliśmy a gdy napotkaliśmy na swojej drodze latarnię przyciągał mnie do siebie a ja omijałam latarnię. Gdy byliśmy pod piekarniom pożegnaliśmy się, dałam mu cmoka i odjechał … _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 11 (6.05.16) UWAGA!!!' 'Ten rozdział jest troszkę smutny !! '' ~ Marinette~ Wróciłam i padłam. ~Rano~ Obudziłam się o 7.20. Podeszłam do szafy i wybierałam ciuchy na tą specjalną okazje . Wybrałam granatowy kobinezon, do tego białe Converse i moja ukochana fiszka. Usta pomalował delikatnym kolorem zbliżonym do mojego koloru warg, a na powieki nałożyłam biały cień . Włosy rozczesałam i jedno z pasemek zaplotłam w mały warkoczyk i wpięłam wsówką z tyłu głowy . -Wyglądasz ślicznie Marinette- powiedziała Tikki -Naprawdę ,!? Dziękuję ale musisz się już chować bo już wychodzę. - O 7.40 ? Brawo Marinette Adrien zmienia cię na lepsze. Marinette szła spokojnie do szkoły, kiedy nagle zza rogu wyskoczył Nino który powiedział mi że Adrien miał wypadek i to dość poważny. Szybko pobiegliśmy do szpitala w którym się znajdował i zaraz weszli na oddział. - Nino, a z kąt tak właściwie wiesz gdzie jest ? – powiedziałam zdyszana gdyż całą drogę biegliśmy. -Ojciec Adriena dzwonił … Po kilku minutach przyszła Alyia. -CO się dzieje ?- krzyknęła z końca korytarza !!? -Alyia !! – Marinette rzuciła się jej na szyję .. -Dobrze Mari już jestem nie płacz, jestem przy tobie kropeczko ! –powiedziała -Alyia, tak mówił kot… - a co ci Adrien do kota – zapytała zaciekawiona ALyia -W tej chwili się ogarnęła – A nic po prostu mi się skojarzyło – powiedziałam zapłakana gorzkimi łzami , nie płakałam sama wszyscy płakali nawet Nino. W końcu po dwóch godzinach płakania wyszedł lekarz i powiedział że Adrienowi na szczęście serce nadal biło mimo że silnik samochodu na niego spadł. -Możecie wejść – powiedział lekarz patrząc z litością na trzy zapłakane buzie . Gdy otworzyły się drzwi oczy Adriena zaczęły się również odmykać. Gdy Mari go widziała zaczęła krzyczeć . Natychmiastowo przybiegli lekarze, którzy zdziwieni widzieli wielkie ,zielone oczy chłopaka… To było cudowne uzdrowienie . Po tym zajściu przyjechał jego ojciec i chwilę z nim rozmawiał. Później była nasza kolej. Weszliśmy do białego pomieszczenia w którym leżał Adrien. -Żyjesz !! – krzyknęła Mari i rzuciła się mu na szyję po czym go pocałowała i nie miała już przed tym oporu. -Jak mi brakowało tego ścisku Mari – powiedział uśmiechnięty jak banan Adrien Alyia i Nino stali jak słupy najtwardszej soli z otwartymi ustami i jęczeli obydwoje -YYYYYY… - W końcu dojdą do siebie, zobaczysz. Zawołałam pielęgniarki które zajęły się nimi , a my zostaliśmy sami .. -Adrien? Jak to możliwe że żyjesz .. -Wiesz j sam nie wi..- tutaj przerwał mu Plagg z wielką powagą -Uff, już myślałem , że nie zadziałało.. - To twoje kwami !? Jaki słodkie ! co je ? -ser camenber. – powiedział posiniaczony chłopak -ALE co miało nie zadziałać ? – zapytałam Plagga -moje zaklęcie to dzięki niemu Adrien w ogóle żyje ..- powiedział z największą powagą jaką dał radę zachować. Nagle w mojej kieszeni coś się poruszyło. Z kieszonki wyleciała Tikki najpierw przywitała Adriena z szacunkiem później natomiast gaworzyła z Plaggiem jej serdecznym przyjacielem. My się tylko uśmiechaliśmy i co kilka sekund spoglądaliśmy na siebie. -Plagg? – powiedziałam poważnie -Tak ? -Bardzo ci dziękuje z uratowanie mojego chłopaka, czy chciał być jakiś prezent….? - Wiesz, Tikki mi właśnie opowiadała o ciasteczkach twoich rodziców . Nie chcę być uciążliwy, ale gdybyś mogła mi kilka przynieść. -Plagg jakie słownictwo … - zauważył Adrien - No co ? Ona jest miła z przeciwieństwie do ciebie …- powiedział i założył ręce na krzyż, zamykając oczy.- Marinette z pewnością by mnie nie głodziła Tikki mówiła mi telepatycznie, że właśnie je.. -Oczywiście przyniosę ci kilka.- uśmiechnęłam się- Przepraszam cię Plaggu, ale z kąt wiesz jak mam na imię..? -Ja to zawsze wiedziałem… - powiedział nadal zły. - Zaraz ty cały czas wiedziałeś kim jest miłość mojego życia – powiedział Adrien , przy tych słowach Mari się zarumieniła - Oh, uwielbiam jak się rumienisz … - już mieli się znów całować, kiedy do Sali wtargnęli ich przyjaciele (mistrzowie chwili ) - Czy ja dobrze widziałam czy wy się całowaliście …?! –zapytała szczęśliwa ALyia. -Tak … - powiedział Adrien łapiąc mnie za rękę – to chyba norma ,że para się całuje wy tak robicie na każdym kroku ! – zauważył Adrien- a w ogóle jak was ocudzili? -A dali nam jakiś tam zastrzyk z powierza i się obudziliśmy..- powiedziała podekscytowana Alyia. Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać, Mari spojrzała na zegar: -Ja już się muszę zbierać… - powiedziałam , zabierając kurkę w której zasnęła Tikki i pocałowałam Adriena w policzek. Potem wyszłam. Aliya ze mną . Pomachałam im jeszcze przez szybę. Teraz Nino i Adrien pewnie rozmawiali.. ''I jak !? NO mam nadzieję, że nie za długi i nie za nudny ! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 12 (8.05.16) ~Po kilku dniach~(ogólnie nic się nie działo… Luke zarywał do Mari ale ta go nie słuchała i ogólnie dzień jak co dzień) Adrien wyszedł ze szpitala. Do domu pojechał z Gorylem. Przez tydzień miał zostać w domu. Napisał Mari SMS. ~Marinette~ -Tikki, Adrien wyszedł dziś ze szpitala ! – zawołała uradowana Marinette czytając SMS’a -Zadzwonie do Alyia. Jednak nie zdążyła gdyż na ulicy rozprzestrzenił się krzyk ludzi . -Tikki chyba zrobię to później… Tikki kropkuj!- po chwili była już na ulicy. Zobaczyła Zatrzymywacza, który zamieniał ludzi w dziwne postacie. Po kilku minutach walki zjawił się Adrien… no Kot. - Cześć kropeczko.- powiedział mój koteł. -Co ty tu robisz!? Marsz mi do domu ! bo jak ci ..! -Cicho !! Już doszedłem do siebie. – powiedział szybko Rozpoczęła się walka. Ludzie którzy zamieniali się w dziwne postacie napierali na nich. Biedronka już miała chwytać dziwne okulary Zatrzymywacza kiedy ostatnimi siłami wykonał atak na kota i to celnie. Kota odrzuciło na kilka dobrych metrów . Biedronka wykonała czynności i podbiegła do Kota. -Żyjesz ?! – krzyczałam - Tak My Lady czuję się wyśmienicie.- podniósł się żwawo i ją pocałował. Alyia to wszystko nagrywała zza ukrycia mimo że już wiedziała kim jest Biedronka nadal chciała mieć materiały na bloga. Kot poszedł do swojego domu. W tym czasie Alyia podeszła do Mari: -Mogę iść z tobą ..?- zapytała -Jasne tylko się mocno trzymaj. Alyia krzyczała ze szczęścia. Gdy wpadłyśmy do mojego pokoju przemieniłam się . - Mari, dlaczego całowałaś Chata -No wiesz niedługo się dowiesz…. – stałam tyłem do Alyi stojąc twarzą do szafy… Uśmiechnęłam się flirciarsko- Musimy iśc do Adriena , wyszedł ze szpitala. -Z kąt wiesz ? - Napisał mi SMS’a.. -Dobra to dzwonie do Nino i po nas przyjdzie … -Ok…. zadzwoń ~Po chwili~ -Nino będzie za 15 minut. -CO?! Ja jeszcze nic nie wybrałam. – stałam zrozpaczona -Ja to zrobiłam za ciebie- odezwał się cichy głos Tikki -WOOW to … to … -Kwami – powiedziałam. -WOOW- powtórzyła Alyia Tikki wybrała mi dżinsy z dziurami , top i sweterek na guziki. Dla Alyi wybrała szare poszarpane spodnie, bluzkę którą miała na sobie i bluzę z napisem. Do drzwi zapukał Nino wyszliśmy z piekarni zabierając kilka crousiantów dla Adriena i wyszli… Doszli ….. wielkie drzwi do rezydencji Agrest’ów otworzyły się . Przywitała nas Natalie- służąca Agrest’ów. Zaprowadziała do pokoju Adriena i odeszła.. Wpadliśmy do jego pokoju … i krzyknęliśmy -NIESPODZIANKA!!!- krzyknęliśmy wchodząc do jego pokoju. Rzucił się mi na szyje i dostałam nawet buziaka..... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 13 (8.05.16) Gadaliśmy do późna …. Gdy się ocknęliśmy była 12.00 dokładnie… Adrien pobiegł do ojca z prośbą czy moglibyśmy zostać na noc. Zgodził się.Ale nie mieliśmy piżam. Adrien pobiegł do szafy i wyciągnął nowe czyściutkie piżamy dla nas . Były białe. Długie spodnie i krótki rękaw. -Wiedziałem, że się kiedyś przydadzą. Zaśmialiśmy się na widok Adriena uradowanego jak pod słońcem że zostajemy . Zadzwoniliśmy do rodziców. Na szczęście wszyscy z rodziców paczki się zgodzili. Ja i Alyia miałyśmy osobny pokój a chłopaki spali w Adriena . Jak jednak miałam pomysła za tą akcję SFATAMY+. Gdy Alyia zasnęła poszłam do pokoju chłopaków. - Kto tam?- odezwał się zaspany głos ... -Mari… -O jak fajnie że przyszłaś …- podniósł się z łóżka – a co się stało? – zapytał -Mam plan „ODEGRAĆ SIĘ „- powiedziałam -Ok… na czym by to miało polegać ? -1.Przenieść Nino do naszego pokoju 2. położyć obok Alyi 3. Przykryć ich kołdrom. 4. Czuwać pod drzwiami. -Zgadzam się to zaczynajmy. Adrien wziął Nino na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka Alyi, ale żeby było im weselej wszędzie porozrzucali róże i płatki róż, na stoliku nocnym zostawili (ehem) i pikolo (trololololololtrololo). Strzelili im Snapy i selfi . Adrien poszedł po koce i poduszki , a ja czekałam pod drzwiami. W końcu przyszedł. Podzieliliśmy się, chwile trwała walka ale potem mi odstąpił poduszkę z Czarnym Kotem . Zasnęłam uśmiechnięta, wtulona w mojego ukochanego. ~Rano~ Obudziły nas krzyki dochodzące zza drzwi . Nie byli to ludzie tylko Alyia i Nino. Zaczęli dobijać się do drzwi które były zamknięte na szyfr ‘Miłość’. My się śmialiśmy z nich tak głośno że było nas słychać przez cały długi korytarz. W końcu się zlitowaliśmy i otworzyliśmy. Wpadli na nas z krzykiem i poduszkami. Rozpętała się bitwa na śmierć i życie. Wygrywaliśmy z Adrienem. Po chwili wywiesili białą flagę. Przybiliśmy sobie żółwika. Aliyia się chyba domyśliła dlaczego całowałam Chata. Uśmiechnęłam się na znak że ma rację . Zrozumiała i skakała ze szczęścia. Potem poszliśmy na śniadanie i do parku. Bawiliśmy się świetnie do końca dnia (niedziela) . Adrien odprowadził mnie do domu potem Alyię i Nino. Było wspaniale. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 14 (9.05.16) Ogłoszenia parafilne!!!! Rozdziałów będzie 20... to z powodu , że mam wrażenie iż to wam się przestaje podobać... ALe stratuje z nową seriom kontynuacją wakacyjną... podróże itp.. No to wszystkoo... ~Następny dzień w szkole.~ Adrien rano po mnie przyjechał i razem udaliśmy się do szkoły. Spotkaliśmy Luka, który z nienawiścią na każdej przerwie i lekcji trącał Adriena w ramię i szturchał celowo . Jednak Adrien nie zwracał na to uwagi, a Lukowi się to pokrótce znudziło. Chloe(wkońcu nauczyłam się to poprawnie pisać ! Juhuu!! paliła siez zazdrości a my byliśmy parą szkoły !! Kiedy wychodziliśmy ze stowarzyszenia łączenia analfabetów Adrienowi mocno kręciło się w głowie. Nino odprowadził go do samochodu. Obiecałam że przyjdę do niego o 16.00. ~Adrien~ Cały czas rozmazywał mi się obraz, ale gdy patrzyłem na Mari było normalnie. Pojechałem do domu. Leżałem na łóżku. Po chwili podniosłem się z wyra.Wtedy obejrzałem się na nasze wspólne zdjęcie i w odbiciu od szybki spostrzegłem uszy Chata. Plagg siedział za monitorem komputera i wpierniczał ser. - Plagg! Czy to twój kolejny kawał !- zawołałem -Mój?! A jaki ?... – wtedy wyjrzał zza monitora – ..są doklejone?- spytał zdziwiony uszami Adriena Zacząłem sprawdzać ale siedziały na głowie jak włosy. Ból głowy ustał . -Plagg nie są doklejone.!- krzyknąłem -Hmm nie widziałem niczego podobnego… Ja przyjdzie Mari pójdziemy do Strażnika Miraculum. -A kiedy.. Puk, Puk puk otworzyły się drzwi. -Hej! -No hej! -Adrien z kąt te uszy?- wyszeptała Mari -właśnie nie wiem, mamy iść do Mistrza Fu.- powiedziałem również szeptem - Dobrze to chodźmy. –powiedziałam- ale… chyba założysz cos na głowę ? -aha tak… w ogóle ich nie czuje Założył bluzę z kapturem i wyszliśmy. Podał mi rękę. Szliśmy przez miasto szybkim krokiem. -Dotarliśmy. – zapukałam do drzwi , otworzył staruszek . -O już wiecie.- powiedział zadowolony -Tak pana też miło widzieć – powiedziałam sarkastycznie -więc co was do mnie sprowadza- powiedział zamykając za nami drzwi. - to …- powiedziałem ściągając kaptur- pojawiły się z nikąd.. -Hmm… Weiji !! Podejdźże tu mój drogi!- zawołał -Tak mistrzu… o proszę nowi Biedronka Czarny Kot…- powiedział witając się . -Chodźcie … Weszliśmy do zwykłego pokoju z pozoru … Nagle Mistrz zaczął zbliżać się do ściany i w niej zniknął Popatrzyliśmy się na siebie i trzymając się za ręce weszliśmy w magiczną ścianę. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 15 (10.05.16) ''Na wstępie chciałabym zaprosić was na nową świeżą serię 'Odnajdę swoją miłość' której prolog już się ukazał na moim blogu ... No to dedyk dla CzarnyKiciuś .... '' Weszliśmy za mistrzem w ścianę. Po jej drugiej stronie znajdowała się wielka sala. Stalagnaty, stalagmiy i stalaktyty z cząsteczkami minerałów połyskiwało na miliardy kolorów..W niej znajdowało się czworo innych posiadaczy Miraculum . Mistrzu cały czas rozglądał się w kierunku wejścia do magicznej Sali jakgdyby kogoś brakowało. -Moi drodzy…- zaczął Fu – wszyscy tu zgromadzeni, od dziś musimy trzymać się już razem… Nie możemy się narażać… A teraz musimy coś wyjaśnić z Kotem- tu pokazał na mnie… Weszliśmy do jeszcze innego pomieszczenia. Adrien usiadł na krześle wskazanym przez Fu. -Ostatnio akumę wysłał WC to był Zatrzymywacz …. Trafił cię? -No tak… -No to wszystko jasne… zmieniasz się w prawdziwego Czarnego Kota. Musimy dokonać łączenia nie ma innego wyjścia. Akuma trafiła jeszcze w ręce Pszczelarza i dodatkowo zatruta ochydnym zaklęciem. Co prawda nie odmieni cię to całego ale będzie kożystniejsze. Staniecie się silniejsi. Dalej nic nam nie wyjaśnił. Najprościej w świecie wyszedł. Wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia a raczej groty i wróciliśmy do pozostałych siedzących w największej grocie jaką dotychczas zwiedziliśmy. W Sali czekali na nas pozostali posiadacze Miraculum. Były to osoby których nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliśmy w Paryżu. Byli zwykłymi ludźmi, byli nie przemienieni. -A teraz – rzekł Mistrz- poznajcie się jeśli macie razem walczyć… Jako pierwsza na środek wyszła posiadaczka miraculum lisa. Była to niezwykle szczupłą osoba o pogodnych ciemnych oczach i włosach o delikatnych pasemkach rudości.. Jej cera była porcelanowa , a uśmiech promienny. -Dzień dobry … nazywam się Irma i mam 15 lat. Pochodzę z Azji a dokładniej Japonii. Po francusku mówię płynnie dzięki moim rodzicom którzy mnie go uczyli. Posiadam Miraculum Lisa. A to moje kwami Lulka. Moim miraculum jest wisiorek z kitką lisa -Dziękuje Irmo usiądź. – powiedział Mistrz patrząc w kierunku posiadacza innego miraculum. Na podest wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Był dobrze zbudowany i wesoły . -Nazywam się Serafin. Mam 20 lat. Pochodzę Z Włoch. – mówił z trudem mają nos w słowniku języka francuskiego- Jestem posiadaczem miraculum niedźwiedzia. Moje kwami nazywa się Ochr.Miraculum to kieł znajduję się na bransoletce na nogę. -Usiądź – powiedział Fu pokazując na miejsce. Teraz na środek wyszedł posiadacz Miraculum Jastrzębia. Był opalony i miał ciemnoczekoladowe włosy ścięte na piłkarza . Jasne wręcz lazurowe oczy. Ciągle się uśmiechał i opowiadał kawały. Na uchu miał kolczyka z łapką niedźwiedzia. -Jestem Alek. Mam 16 lat i pochodzę z Polski. Mam miraculum jastrzębia i w Polsce doglądałem Jastrzębiej Góry nad Morzem Bałtyckim. Więc złożyło się idealnie. Och i moje kwami nazywa się Pejo. Miraculum to ten kolczyk – wskazał na niego. -Dobrze to teraz wy Marinette i Adrien.. (wiecie opwiadali o sobie i że są parą.. itd….) Nagle do Sali wbiegła kobieta. Miała jasną karnację i blon włosy. Miała szpiczastą brodę i wielkie zielone oczy…. Była podobna do Adriena… Gdy spóźniona kobieta weszła na oświetloną część zobaczyła to czego nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażała. Zobaczyła swojego syna. Bała się jego reakcji, więc wyszła na środek i zaczęła się przedstawiać. Mistrzu uśmiechał się tylko pod nosem stojąc w koncie oświetlonego fragmentu. -Jestem Eliza i byłam posiadaczką miraculum Pawia. Mam 38 lat. Miałam męża i syna ale musiałam od nich odejść. Adrien wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i gwałtownie zaczął do przeszukiwać… na każdym zdjęciu z matką była ONA … -Mamo – powiedział cicho. -Tak synu… -również odrzekła cichą uśmiechniętą miną. Adrien wspiął się na wysoki podest i wpadł w ramiona swej matki, której bardzo mu brakowało. -Dlaczego odeszłaś.?- zapytał przez łzy -Wiesz to bardzo skomplikowane… To dla Miracul… Gdzieś w domu nie widziałeś broszki pawia? -Wiesz jest jedna tajemna skrytka w której znalazłem kiedyś księgę o wojownikach Miracul i tak była taka broszka.. -Musisz ją zabrać i przynieść mi… -Ale teraz? Może pójdziesz ze mną? -Nie ja nie mogę…. Zabierz wszystko co jest w tej szafce… Nie teraz synu ... To nie czas na moje odwiedziny tam.. Władca Ciem i Pszczelarz zaraz zaatakuje… Czuję to w aurze… szybko biegnij … Nie trzeba było mu dwa razu powtarzać… wybieg czym prędzej do domu ~Adrien~ Biegłem ile sił w nogach wprost do willi… Kiedy do niej weszłam zachowywałem się zwyczajnie jak co dzień. Lecz zamiast kierować się do pokoju wszedłem do pomieszczenia za którym była skrytka. Otworzyłem ją i czym prędzej wybiegłem z domu . Dla szybkości chciałem przemienić się w Kota , ale jakoś nie mogłem… -Plagg?- zapytałem w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce (szczerze mówiąc dużo ich w Paryżu) Nikt nie odpowiadał…. Spojrzałem na miejsce gdzie nosiłem pierścień jego też nie było…. Zacząłem się niepokoić… ~w tym czasie w jamie~ -Hej ! -Zawołał Alek- czy to nie pierścień Czarnego kota – zapytał podnosząc czarny pierścień z twardego kamienia -Tak to jego – powiedziała Mari rozpoznając pierścień swojego chłopaka- Mistrzu czy on jest bezpieczny bez niego ? -Obawiam się ,że raczej nie.., Musisz do szybko odnaleźć! Marinette wybiegła przemieniała się i poszła drogą którą Adrien chodził do domu… -Adrien!! – wołała … Uliczki Paryżu były puste i smutne ani jednego człowieka… NIC. -tu jestem…. -Masz Plagga ? -Nie.... -Choć musimy zwiewać… Nie jesteśmy bezpieczni… Swoją drogą nie zauważyłeś dziwnego braku ludzi? -Nie patrzyłem na ludzi… Biegłem po rzeczy… -Masz je? -Tak… -Tym bardziej nie jesteśmy bezpieczni … Dotarliśmy do groty… Czym prędzej matka Adriena przypięła broszę . Po chwili pojawiło się kwami. -Witaj Elizo… - powiedziało niebieskie kwami. -Witaj Pali… -Mistrzu Fu, Biedronko i Kocie, Jastrzębiu, Lisie i Niedźwiedziu – ukłoniła się nisko. Wszyscy jej się odkłonili … Po uroczystości powitalnej Eliza zamieniła się w Pavoni. Wszyscy stali w okręgu w którym mieli zostać połączeni... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 16 (13.05.16) ''Nic nie obiecuję ale może będzie więcej rozdziałów. 20 na pewno ! Z racji iż długo mnie tu nie było Dzisiaj wpis na ponad 1000 słow ... Nie dziękujcie ... Liczę na wasze opinie co do opowiadania ... '' Stali w okręgu. Na środku byli Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Niedźwiedź, Lis, Jastrząb, Żółw, Pavoni otaczali ich.. Zaczęło się … Biedronka i Kot dryfowali przeciwko wszystkim siłą grawitacji w ciemnym, czarnym miejscu gdzie nic nie było . Nagle blask stał się mocniejszy i silniejszy. Blask po woli ustępował. Na ‘suficie’ pojawiły się dwie postacie. Księżyc i Słońce. Prawdopodobnie bóstwa. Słońce podało rękę Biedronce . Widać było jak przeszły ją dreszcze. Po chwili Marinette dryfowała nieprzytomna w przestrzeni. Na darmo darłem ryja skoro i tak mnie nie słyszeli. Mnie zaś ‘zaczarował’ Księżyc i stało się. ~W głowach obojgu~ Nagle na wielkim ekranie pokazał się Władca Ciem w swojej (gnojowni) kryjówce. Potem głos przemówił . -Nuru! Schowaj skrzydła!- właśnie Władca Ciem się przemieniał. Po chwili blask towarzyszący przy zamianie uległ , a ich oczom ukazał się Ojciec Adriena. Nie reagowaliśmy. Zero … Nic… Po chwili zaczął się do nas zbliżać. Byliśmy przywiązani do zimnych metalowych stołów. Zbliżył się do mnie i zaczął bić. Adrien krzyczał by przestał , na marne. Wszystko czuliśmy, chcieliśmy się obudzić , ale jakoś nam się nie udawało. Zabrał mi miraculum, zdjął kolczyki. Podszedł do Kota. -A ty łajdaku !- wrzasnął- Jesteś nędzny, zgubiony… Już nigdy nie zobaczysz rodziny ! Nikogo… ! – krzyczał przerywając chwilami- robię to dla mojego syna i dla żony !... A wy mi będziecie tylko na zgubę. Zdjął pierścień. Łzy ciekły Kotu z oczu jak szalone…. Mi tak samo… nieopanowane krzyki bólu zadawane przez co chwila pojawiającymi się twarzami złoczyńców , których pokonywaliśmy. Przez chwilę widziałam LadyWifi. Zbliżyła się ze swym uśmiechem. Chwilę widziałam tam zwykłą Alyię która szepnęła mi głucho ‘Przepraszam Marinette’ ze łzami w oczach … Później znów czułam niemiłosierny ból. Przez chwilę widziałam zszokowaną twarz Pszczelarza. Gabriel zdjął pierścień z palca Kota. Kot się przemieniał . Patrzyłam z bólem na całą tą sytuację. Była pod każdym względem dla nas tragiczna. Nagle obraz znikł a my zobaczyliśmy twarz Mistrza Fu. -Nie wolno wam zdradzać co widzieliście w śnie proroczym… Nigdy … Never- powiedział chwaląc się swym angielskim .(Wtf !? Jak chińczyk który ma 186 lat zna ANGIELSKI !? Nie drąże tematu) -Ale to mogło by po.. -Nie… ! To zakaz ! Jeżeli go złamiecie zginiecie. (jakie rymy łohoho) Powtarzam nigdy. To wy będzie walczyć w bitwie ostatecznej. -Mhy…- mruknęliśmy smutno. -No.. . a teraz testujcie swoje nowe moce. Wzięłam do ręki jojo . Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co będzie nowa mocą. Pomyślałam o mieczu. W ręce pojawił mi się miecz. U Kota działo się to samo. -To wasza nowa moc… i jest jeszcze kilka innych ale te poznacie na szkoleniach z … - tu urwał- w Paryżu. – zaśmiał się nerwowo Nagle Pavoni podeszła do mistrza i zapytała -Czy naprawdę chcesz ich tam wysłać Mistrzu- zapytała spoglądając ukradkiem na młodych bohaterów- Dadzą sobie radą? -Miejmy nadzieję… Hademena nie jest wcale aż tak okrutna, gdy widzi że ktoś ma talent jak oni. Wasze pokolenia trzeba było szkolić… A to … Jest to OSTECZNE STARCIE, OSTATECZNE. Podkreślał słowa. -AHA… - dodała i oddaliła się Moi drodzy na dziś wam dziękuje możecie już iść do swoich pokoji. Biedronko i Kocie zostańcie… Gdy wszyscy wyszli… -Jutro po szkole bądźcie u mnie spakowani na około tydzień. -Ale po co – zapytała Mari -Wyjeżdżacie… -Kto będzie chronił Paryża ?- zapytał zdeorientowany Koteł.. -Jutro się przekonacie wszystkiego … Żegnam – po czym wyszedł .. -Idziemy na spacer ? – zapytał po przemianie… -Możemy…. Wyszliśmy z Sali a potem domu. Chodziliśmy wszędzie trzymając się za ręce. Nawet spotkaliśmy Luka -No hej , piękna i ty … - po czym namieżył wzrokiem na Adriena i mnie objął. -Ty sobie nie pozwalaj za dużo… - powiedziałam -A tobie co królewno ?- zapytał zdziwiony Luk moją wypowiedzią poczym zrzuciłam rękę z mojego ramienia i zbliżyłam się do Adriena. -Gówno … - powiedziałam ciągnąc Adriena w inną ulicę… -Jeszcze się policzymy ! –krzyknął- po czym dodał krótko i cicho – przy ostatecznym starciu Adrienie… Umrzesz a Ona będzie moja! -Adrien słyszałeś co on powiedział- szeptałam -Jeżeli mnie słuch nie myli to Ostateczne Starcie … -I że umrzesz … - dodała mocniej wtulając się we mnie i całując w policzek. -Przecież będę kotem … Zaraz przecież skoro on wie co to Ostateczne starcie to może on jest Władcom Ciem… -My wiemy kim jest WC- powiedziałam wbijając wzrok w buty -To nic pewnego..- dodał jakby urażony ale i zdruzgotany tą informacją - TO może Luke to Pszczelarz dlatego był taki zdziwiony … -I to może być prawdą… - odpowiedział -Wiesz myślę że pora powiedzieć Alyi i Ninowi prawdę. Możemy już ich nie zobaczyć… -Racja … ale najpierw – powiedział blokując mi wyjście … Pocałował mnie bardzo namiętnie. Ale KTOŚ musiał nam przerwać -Cześć ! – krzyczała para z końca ulicy…. -Mówimy to dziś … - powiedziałam po czym kiwnęłam głową po czym złapałam go za rękę i zaczęliśmy uciekać by się przemienić. -Hej , czekajcie , nie jesteśmy w zerówce żeby bawić się w chowanego ! – krzyczała Nie słuchaliśmy … przemieniliśmy my się . Ja zabrałam Nino a Kot zabrał Alyię… Zaczęła relacjonować : Hej wszystkim witam na biedroblogu . Właśnie Kot zrobił mi przejażdżkę i pokazuje mi Paryż z lotu ptaka, a raczej Kota?! – zapytała sama siebie po czym wszyscy parschli śmiechem . Wylądowaliśmy na szczycie wieży .. -Alyia wyłącz to – powiedziałam stanowczo -Dobra, no dobra- jako Biedronkę słuchała mnie bardziej niż jako Marinette… -Dobra powiem wam później!- po czym wyłączyła nagrywanie i oddała mi telefon. -Nie powiesz- powiedziałam -A to niby czemu – zapytała -Bo mamy wam coś ważnego do przekazania , a raczej tobie Nino bo raczej Alyia już się dowiedziała. -Dobra słucham -A raczej patrzę … - poprawiłam go -YHY… Odmieniliśmy się … Ninowi opadła szczęka a Alyia tylko zbierała ją z podłogi… -Nie mogę uwierzyć że przyjaźniłem się z Biedronkom i Kotem … - powiedział zdziwiony… -Dzięki za utwierdzenie mnie w faktach Mari – dodała Alyia. - Nadal się przyjaźnisz … - powiedział Adrien -WOOOW . Skąd mieliście czas na spotykanie się z nami? -Wiesz te wszystkie spóźnienia to właśnie ten sekret … Wcześniej nawet o tym nie wiedzieliśmy że zajmujemy się tym samym fachem – powiedział Adrien uśmiechając się promiennie -Tak… A może mnie podrzucicie do domu po kurtkę to pójdziemy do kina. -Dobra – odparliśmy zgodnie. Oboje nie czuliśmy się za dobrze nie mówiąc przyjaciołom że wyjeżdżamy, ani o tym że będą nas bić i upokarzać ale to … -TAJEMNICA ZAWODOWA…- powiedział mi cichutko na ucho Adrien przemieniając się w kota i zabierając Alyię na plecy. Ja zabrałam Nina i pędziliśmy do Nina po kurkę. W kinie było fajnie i wesoło jak to bywa we własnym ulubionym towarzystwie… _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział 17 ''Pewnie mnie zabijecie że nic tak długo nie było ... Zwyczajny brak jakiejkolwiek weny do pisania... Po długiej przwerwie jest next ! Kto się cieszy ten ma racje bo zbliżają się wakację ! I nowe wpisy :) Zapraszam do dodawania opini w sekcji komentarzy... To wszystko zapraszam na świeży next. '' Było fajnie. Poszliśmy na film komediowy. Wszyscy śmiali w najlepsze. Jedynym minusem całego wypadu był obecny w kinie na tym samym filmie Luke. Specjalnie usiadł obok Marinette . Zamieniliśmy się miejscami by Alyia i Marinette były w środku. Dużo to nie pomogło bo usiadł za nami ale w połowie filmu przestaliśmy zwracać na niego uwagę. Wyszedł. Biła od niego tak zła aura której jeszcze nie czuliśmy. Oboje z Adrienem co chwilę odwracaliśmy się by sprawdzić czy to nie sam Władca Ciem. Wszystko oprócz aury było by dobrze gdyby nie atak akumy. Wybiegliśmy z kina już przemienieni i ujrzeliśmy prawdziwe pogorzelisko. Akumy zatruwały wszystkich ludzi których napotkały na drodze, przemienieni ludzie otoczyli nas i niemieliśmy wyjścia… Nad nami rozpylał się pył. Był czarny i rozciągał się do samego widnokręgu. Telewizje w witrynach sklepów przestały działać a radia i stacje telefoniczne nie dawały rady odbierać fal. Coś je zakucało. W oddali zobaczyliśmy walczących pozostałych posiadaczy miraculum. Nie było wśród nich mamy Adriena. Oni chcieli nam pomóc ale nie dawali rady. Po chwili zapanowała totalna ciemność. Nasz sen się zaczął spełniać ; -Nuru! Schowaj skrzydła!- właśnie Władca Ciem się przemieniał. Po chwili blask towarzyszący przy zamianie uległ , a ich oczom ukazał się ojciec Adriena. Nie reagowaliśmy. Zero … Nic… Po chwili zaczął się do nas zbliżać. Byliśmy przywiązani do zimnych metalowych stołów. Zbliżył się do mnie i zaczął bić. Adrien krzyczał by przestał , na marne. Wszystko czuliśmy, chcieliśmy się obudzić , ale to nie był sen. Zabrał mi miraculum, zdjął kolczyki. Podszedł do Kota. -A ty łajdaku !- wrzasnął- Jesteś nędzny, zgubiony… Już nigdy nie zobaczysz rodziny ! Nikogo… ! – krzyczał przerywając chwilami- robię to dla mojego syna i dla żony !... A wy mi będziecie tylko na zgubę. Zdjął pierścień. Łzy ciekły Kotu z oczu jak szalone…. Mi tak samo… nieopanowane krzyki bólu zadawane przez co chwila pojawiającymi się twarzami złoczyńców , których pokonywaliśmy. Przez chwilę widziałam LadyWifi. Zbliżyła się ze swym uśmiechem. Chwilę widziałam tam zwykłą Alyię która szepnęła mi głucho ‘Przepraszam Marinette’ ze łzami w oczach … Później znów czułam niemiłosierny ból. Przez chwilę widziałam zszokowaną twarz Pszczelarza. Gabriel zdjął pierścień z palca Kota. Kot się przemieniał . Patrzyłam z bólem na całą tą sytuację. Była pod każdym względem dla nas tragiczna. Jednak teraz Fu nas nie uratuje. Byliśmy w kropce. Podszedł do mnie Pszczelarz i wyciągnął swą swoją dłoń . Nagle zobaczyłam całe życie przed oczami i po chwili nie odczuwałam emocji. Krzyki Gabriela stawały się moimi krzykami. ~Adrien~ Pszczelarz robi coś mojej ukochanej a ja nie mogę nic zrobić. Ojciec na mnie krzyczał ale jednocześnie nienawidził i był mocno zdziwiony. Marinette została uwolniona z blokad i została zmuszona do podejścia do Pszczelarza obok zjawiła się LadyWifi. Pszczelarz wyciągnął z kieszeni plaster miodu zatruł go i podał Marinette. Kiedy skosztowała kawałek zamieniła się w Białą Biedronkę w czarne kropki. Razem odeszli. Przypomniałem sobie że matki nie było na walce. Zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego i nie zauważyłem kiedy ojciec przygotowywał na mnie akume. Ojciec niezbyt mnie obchodził ja wciąż sięgałem w głąb czerni wodząc wzrokiem poszukując zgrabnej sylwetki ukochanej . Niestety na marne. Ojciec przemienił się w Władce Ciem i zatruł akume. Zatruła moją koszulę , a ja stałem się Białym Kotem. Podążaliśmy korytarzem w którym co kilkanaście metrów świeciła lampka słabym światłem. Po kilku minutach marszu znalazłem się wraz ojcem w obszernym pomieszczeniu z wielką szarą szybą . Wszyscy obecni patrzyli się w nią jak w obrazek tylko ja jeden nie rozumiałem idei tej czynności. -Doskonale – zaczął WC stając na środku. -Wspaniale – dokończył Pszczelarz -Możemy rozpoczynać rytuał. – powiedział donośnie WC. -Nie!!!- krzyknął melodyjny głos kobiety. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania